Tales of a Consulting Detective and his Loyal Friend
by Girl-of-Geekery
Summary: A continual series of Sherlock drabbles. Will be tons of friendship, family, angst, hurt and comfort, and, more friendship/family goodness, and maybe some character/scene study. No slash and no romance drabbles. This week: Before becoming the one and only Consulting Detective in the world, Sherlock was something else – an addict. So, what changed?
1. Sugar Free

**Okay, so I'm not setting a specific number of drabbles for this story; this is just going to kinda be where I bring all my plot bunnies that I don't have the time to fully develop (or that stump me and refuse to develop) into full length stories.**

**Each drabble with be 100-250 words long and some may only be one chapter, while others may span into a series of 2 or 3. I'll try and post at least one a week. (More, if the bunnies attack). They'll most likely mainly center of John and Sherlock's friendship (Sorry, no slash here, folks), but other characters will make an appearance. **

**So hope everyone enjoys! :)**

**This week: Sherlock's making tea and John is more than a little confused. (Had to write this because the fact that Sherlock can forget the entire _solar system_, but still remember John doesn't take sugar in his tea was lovely to pass up.)_  
_**

* * *

John blinked, wondering if maybe his fever had finally climbed high enough to make him delirious.

"What's this?"

Sherlock frowned at him from his chair. "It's tea. Obviously."

John eyed the contents of his mug suspiciously. "Yeah…but what's in it?"

Sherlock rose an incredulous brow and answered slowly, "…Tea."

"Okay…but what else?"

"Just milk. Don't worry, I didn't add sugar."

John blinked at him again. "Still. Since when do you make tea?"

"Since you are obviously too unwell to do so." Sherlock said with a shrug, taking a sip of his own steaming mug.

John frowned, but decided not to push it any farther and took a tentative sip. It wasn't bad.

"This is…good, Sherlock. Thank you."

Sherlock gave a single nod.

John settled into his chair, the warmth of the mug in his hands a comfort.

Curious though, he had to ask, "How did you know I don't take sugar?"

"You've said before."

"Yes…but how did you remember? Don't you usually, you know, delete things like that?" He asked, taking another sip.

"Yes." Sherlock agreed, "However, I have also told you I don't delete the important things."

And Sherlock hid a smirk behind his mug at John's bewildered face.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I keep going? Leave me a review and let me know :)**

**Also, if you have a request, feel free to drop me a PM. I can't guarantee I will write it (sometimes those pesky little plot bunnies just won't come), but I'll certainly try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or anything else you may recognize. **


	2. A Good Man, part 1

**Hey, everyone, I am SO sorry this took so long; I meant to have it up Monday – one week from the last update. But I'm in my final week of the semester and I hit snag. I mixed up the dates of couple of my final assignments and wound up having a 7 page paper due in 2 days. And I hadn't even started it yet. So I had to cram and get that done first before I could even think about fanfiction. But hey, at least I did get this posted before Sunday. :D**

**So hope you enjoy!**

**This week: Lestrade had always said Sherlock Holmes would be a good man one day. But maybe it'll be a bit sooner than he realizes.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't give out patient information to non-family members; it's against policy. You'll have to wait."

Lestrade was sure he had never met a more infuriating, taciturn nurse in his life. He was also certain he had never seen Sherlock this state of furious before.

"I do not _care _what your policy is." Sherlock snarled with glare. "I demand to know John Watson's status. Now!"

"Well when he's assigned a room, then you can go and see his status for yourself. Until then, I guess you'll just have to wait." She offered him an overly cheery smile, turned on her heel and stalked away.

Sherlock let out an actual growl and Lestrade had to snatch him by the arm to keep him from charging after the woman.

"Sherlock, starting a fight with the nurse will get you nowhere."

Sherlock gave a huff but at least he changed course and went back to the sitting room to start up his pacing again.

Greg stared after him, honestly a bit baffled. He'd seen Sherlock angry before. The man was often furious with the better part of the yard. But this was a bit different; there was something beyond the ire – worry. Sherlock Holmes – Mr. No Sentiment himself – was actually worried. To the point of being frantic even.

It was an emotion Lestrade had yet to see the younger man express for…well, anyone.

Though, unlike most, it was something Greg had been sure Sherlock was capable of. He'd never bought that whole "high functioning sociopath" bit.

He'd meant what he'd said to John, Sherlock was a great man and he really did believe that one day he could be a good one. Ironically enough, John Watson may just be the one to make him into that good man yet.

* * *

**So leave me a review, let me know what you think! **

**Also, just so everyone knows, I've changed the word limit on my drabbles from 250 to 300 as I can't seem to shut up when I'm supposed to and ramble on longer than I intend. :P**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Sherlock, it belongs to BBC.**


	3. A Good Man, part 2

**So I'm thinking I might just abandon the word count limit because I can't be able to seem to stick to it to save my life. :P This is well way over the limit now by about 200 words.**

**This week: The day Sherlock became a good man and not just a great one.**

Lestrade swirled the amber liquid around in his glass a few times before downing the last swallow and nodding for another shot, his fourth one as a matter of fact.  
He didn't make it a practice to drink much, at least not alone, but it had been a hell of a day…hell of a week more like.

He clenched his fist a few times, trying to work out the soreness in his knuckles and trying to ignore the already forming bruises. Besides, he was sure Sherlock's face probably looked even worse.

He snorted at the thought. Even he was still a bit appalled that he'd gone so far as to hit the younger man…he'd thought about it several dozen times, sure. But he'd never once actually planned on going through with it.

But after three years trying to fight the lies about Sherlock being a fraud, three years of missing the detective, three years of watching John head into a downwards spiral for nearly a year and a half before clawing his way back out and finding some semblance of happiness, and the detective just shows up on the proverbial door-step, alive?

He wouldn't deny he wasn't happy to see Sherlock again. Of course not. He'd be one of the first to admit how much he'd missed him and how much of hole the younger man had left when he was gone.

But after three years of grief, to find it was all for naught? That was going a bit far.

And then John had pulled him aside (but only after Greg had said his piece, leaving him to wonder how John had reacted to Sherlock when he'd found out a few days before. Although the bruise on Sherlock's left eye painted a good picture).

"_He did it for us, Greg. You, Mrs. Hudson…me. Moriarty didn't give him much of a choice…He jumped to save us."_

Greg had to admit he was still trying to wrap his head around all of this. John had filled him in on some more of the details, but Greg's brain will still stuck on the whole 'jumping to save his friends' bit.

First, the fact that Sherlock counted him as a friend was a shock in and of itself. But that Sherlock, the self-proclaimed sociopath, gave up everything up to and almost including his life…that was something else entirely.

Certainly not something Greg ever thought he would be able to say of the young drug addict he had met several years ago.

With another sip of whiskey and wry smirk, Greg realized belatedly that he had been right though. Sherlock Holmes was more than just a great man…he had also become a good one. The day he had stood up on that roof.

And maybe once he'd had time to wrap his head around that, had time to let his anger cool, and the alcohol leave his system, he'd go back and shake the man's hand, offer him a heartfelt thank you, and – whether the detective liked it or not – give the younger man a hug.

Because even if the rest of the world didn't know it yet, Sherlock Holmes was a good man and, though Greg wouldn't admit to another living being on the pain of death (least of all Sherlock himself) he had missed the kid and he was glad to have him back.

**First, I'd like to say that the idea that the day Sherlock jumped being the day he became a good man is not mine; I saw a post someone had made about it on Pintrest, so I take no credit for that. However, ever since I saw that, I fell in love with that idea and I've wanted to do something about it for a while now. Plus, I **_**really**_**want Greg to know that he was right about Sherlock and that he was one of Sherlock's 3 important people. And so, we have this ficlet :D**

**Disclaimer, Sherlock belongs to BBC.**


	4. The Only One in the World

**Okay, so it's actually been over a week since I last updated and this actually isn't the drabble I had intended to post for which I am **_**really**_** sorry. I was in the process of moving and transferring colleges and time got away from me. But now that I'm a little more settled, hopefully I can get back into the habit of posting again.**

**This week: Before being the one and only Consulting Detective in the world, Sherlock was something else – an addict. So, what changed?**

* * *

"No, Sherlock." Lestrade voice was firm as he turned away from the detective.

The younger man scoffed, "Don't you realize what you're missing?" He demanded. "It's right in front of you!"

"No, it's not, Sherlock."

"It's obvious!"

Lestrade sighed, turning back to the young raven-haired man. "Look, Sherlock, you've made a good point-"

Sherlock snorted.

"_But_," the detective continued anyway, "it's not solid. We need actual proof."

"If you arrest him, you'll find the proof plastered all over his flat!"

"We can't just go around arresting people, we need a warrant."

"Well, then get one!"

"It doesn't work like that and you know it. We need something that's at least plausible—"

"I'm telling you it's in his flat, isn't that enough?"

Lestrade gave a sigh, "No, Sherlock, it isn't. They're not going to take you're word for it."

"Why not?"

Greg stopped and sent Sherlock a look, "You know why."

Sherlock met his eyes, scoffed, and turned away.

The DI bit back another sigh; of course Sherlock knew why. They both knew why. The yard wasn't going to take the word of a drug addict, no matter how smart he may be, on a case. No matter how many times Sherlock offered his "advice" (and always was proved right), the yard refused to listen to the word of addict.

And that left him stuck between a rock and hard place. He understood why the yard wouldn't accept him at his word and it was against policy really…but Sherlock was _smart_. Genius actually. And he _could_ do it. If only Sherlock would get clean.

He stared at the back of the young man's raggedy jacket, wishing he could just shake some sense into the kid. Sherlock has so much potential – he had a brilliance and wit bigger than half the yard combined and here he was, just throwing it away.

"Sherlock, listen," He reached out to grasp the younger man's shoulder, but he jerked away before he had a chance. Sighing, Lestrade let his hand drop. "Honestly, I think you're great at what you do and you're deductions haven't failed before. But you know they're not going to listen to you…not much I can do about that."

He chewed at his lip for a moment, before adding, "I'll make you a deal." Sherlock scowled, but he at least turned to meet the detective's eyes. "You want this, you want me to listen to you…give me reason. Go get clean, come back, and you have my word, you'll have a place waiting for you here at the yard. Deal?"

He stuck his hand out, intending on sealing the deal with shake. Sherlock, however, simply stared. First at Lestrade, then his hand, and back again, before turning and walking away.

With a sigh, Lestrade let his hand drop back to his side even as his heart fell.

He'd known it was a long shot. Sherlock was an addict, no denying it. But still, he'd seen the way Sherlock's eyes lit up whenever there was an "interesting" case and he'd hope he'd be incentive enough to get the younger man back on a good path. Sherlock was, quite literally, a genius. He was bright and witty and he knew what he was doing better than half of the yard put together. And Greg hated to see someone like Sherlock throw all that away for another fix.

But there wasn't much he could do now; he'd tried to help Sherlock and it had gotten him nowhere.

It was almost ten months later when Lestrade saw Sherlock again. At first he wasn't even sure he recognized him.

He'd walked into the yard, for once walking tall and straight, new (expensive) black coat, flapping around his ankles as he strode briskly into the room; his expression was impassive though a tad smug and, for once it seemed, his hand no longer shook.

But the biggest chance was his eyes; instead of being clouded and dull (whether from whatever drug Sherlock had taken or the following withdrawal), they were bright, clear and intense.

Greg didn't even try to stop the grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sherlock stalked across the precinct, quite obviously enjoying the shocked expressions and double takes of the yarders when they caught sight of him, but he reserved a true, genuine grin for Greg as he came to a stop in front of him.

They stood in silence for a second, before Sherlock reached into his new jacket, pulled out a copy of London Times, unfolded it and tossed it down on Greg's desk.

"So, Lestrade," Sherlock gave him a self-satisfied smirk, "shall we get to work?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, another Lestrade drabble and this is supposed to be more about Sherlock and John, but as I said, this was the closest one to being finished, so there we go. The next one should be more John and Sherlock focused.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
